A Tale in A Dream
by kRieZt
Summary: Alfred F. Jones mengungsi ke rumah Arthur Kirkland karena bencana hebat melanda negerinya. Sore itu, sambil menunggu makan malam, dia tertidur di sofa dan mengalami kejadian yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan seumur hidupnya…


**A Tale in A Dream**

Cast : Arthur Kirkland, Alfred F. Jones

Summary : Alfred F. Jones mengungsi ke rumah Arthur Kirkland karena bencana hebat melanda negerinya. Sore itu, sambil menunggu makan malam, dia tertidur di sofa dan mengalami kejadian yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan seumur hidupnya…

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Himaruya-sensei

Warning : non-conflict! Don't like, don't read!

* * *

><p>Senja di kota London begitu indah. Setelah dua hari kota besar ini diguyur hujan, akhirnya masyarakat bisa melihat matahari bersinar terang di satu hari ini. Arthur Kirkland menuangkan 2 sendok makan teh kering kesukaannya ke dalam teko, ditambah dengan air panas dan membawa tea set itu ke teras belakang rumahnya. Dia mengangkat cangkirnya, menghirup aroma rempahnya yang istimewa sebelum meminumnya.<p>

Ini hari Sabtu, dan saatnya bersantai di sore hari…

Ting…tong…

Dia baru berada di teras belakang itu selama 15 menit, belum lama dan dia berencana akan membaca buku yang kemarin dia beli di tengah kota. Kemudian dia mendengar suara seseorang menekan bel pintu rumahnya. Dia menghela nafas, lalu bergegas membuka pintu.

"Selama-"

"ARTHUUUUURR!"

GRAB!

Sesuatu…bukan, seseorang menimpakan berat badannya pada Arthur dan mendekapnya sangat erat sampai dia kesulitan bernafas. Suara melengking bernada tinggi itu begitu khas terdengar di telinganya.

"Arthuuuur, aku rindu padamu! Aku datang untukmu! Apa kau tidak rindu padaku?"

"Grrrr…jangan membuat kehebohan di rumah orang! Bagaimana jika tetangga yang lain mendengar, Alfred?"

"Hahaha…maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat. Habisnya, aku tidak sabaran mau bertemu denganmu. Aku naik jet pribadi ke sini lho."

"Hah? Berapa Dollar yang dibayarkan pemerintahmu untuk membiayaimu naik jet pribadi?"

"Tapi lebih cepat khan, Arthur? Hehehe…"

"Tetap saja itu mengeluarkan biaya banyak, bodoh!"

"Aku khan memang punya. Setiap pejabat parlemen di Amerika, pasti punya kesempatan satu kali naik jet pribadi untuk bepergian jauh. Kau tahu? Aku hanya butuh waktu 8 jam dari Amerika untuk bisa sampai ke Heathrow!"

"Ya ya ya ya, baiklah. Aku dengarkan ceritamu nanti. Sekarang masuklah."

Arthur menggelengkan kepala setelah menyuruh Alfred F. Jones masuk ke rumah. Mood-nya menikmati secangkir teh sore ini jadi sedikit terganggu karena kedatangan manusia bising satu ini. Masalahnya, dia bukan teman minum teh yang baik. Di Amerika, tidak ada budaya minum teh. Apalagi makanan kesukaan laki-laki berkacamata ini adalah burger dan semacam junk food lainnya.

"Jadi, ada tujuan apa kau datang ke rumahku, Alfred?"

"Aku ingin mengungsi sebenarnya."

"Hah? Mengungsi?"

"Negaraku sedang banyak terjadi bencana. Jadi aku mengungsi kemari."

"Bencana? Jadi krisis perekonomian di negaramu sudah mulai membuatmu jengah hidup di sana? Atau ada hal lain yang ingin kau hindari, Alfred?"

"Aku serius, Arthur. Ada hujan badai dua hari kemarin, aku takut akan kena dampaknya. Aku tidak mau sampai sakit karena Hero seperti aku harus tetap aktif sepanjang hari."

"Hmph…aku kira ada bencana serius yang menyebabkan kau pergi kemari. Mengungsilah ke selatan, atau ke rumah adikmu di Kanada. Kenapa harus ke Inggris?"

"Wah, aku mengungsi ke rumah Matthew sama saja dengan membiarkan dia membuatku mati membeku di sana. Belum lagi banyak beruang lepas!"

"Di sana lebih tenang, banyak pemandangan alam yang bisa dinikmati. Kau hidup di kota besar, penuh dengan polusi udara dan suara. Di sana bising, dan begitu pula London."

"Jadi kau lebih suka tinggal di rumahnya ketimbang berada di New York bersamaku?"

Daripada menjadi perdebatan panjang. Arthur memilih tidak menjawab dan lanjut menikmati tehnya. London, menurut Arthur, sama bisingnya dengan New York. Kota besar ini dipadati orang di jam-jam sibuk. Arthur tidak suka keramaian. Dan dia beruntung mendapat rumah yang terletak agak menjauh dari pusat kota.

"Arthur, aku lapar. Kau masak apa?

"Hmph, bukankah kau tidak pernah suka dengan apa yang kumasak? Scone yang enak begitu saja kau bilang aneh rasanya."

"Yah, terus aku makan apa malam ini? Buatkan sesuatu…eh, maksudku, belikan aku sesuatu. Apa aku bisa menemukan burger di restoran cepat saju di kotamu?"

"Carilah sendiri."

"Tidak mau!"

"Aku tidak mau keluar rumah."

"Pinjam mobilmu, Arthur."

"Demi Tuhan, kau benar-benar merepotkanku, Alfred!"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas keselamat Hero macam aku, Arthur. Aku memang hebat, tapi ada kalanya aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendukungku. Kaulah yang paling mengerti bagaimana keadaanku, Arthur."

"Dan sekarang kau berada di rumahku, Jones. Kau akan makan apa yang aku masak di rumah."

Alfred baru akan memberikan alasan lain agar dia tidak makan di rumah Arthur, tetapi laki-laki beralis tebal itu kemudian langsung meninggalkannya di teras belakang dan pergi ke dapur. Laki-laki berkacamata ini menghela nafas kekecewaan. Dia tidak ingin makan di rumah, dia ingin jalan-jalan ke luar dengan Arthur.

"Dingin…"

Teh yang dia minum pun tidak juga menghangatkannya. Dia masuk ke rumah dan duduk di ruang tengah. Dia melihat Arthur sedang memasak di dapur.

"Aku mau makanan yang hangat, berkuah, dan tidak pedas."

"Ya, tunggu saja. Nanti kubuatkan."

"Kalau makanannya tidak enak, kau yang akan menghabiskannya, Arthur."

"Jangan berisik! Duduk saja yang tenang di sana! Kau boleh melakukan apa pun, kecuali menggangguku di dapur."

"Masa' kau tidak mengizinkanku membantumu sih, Arthur? Aku juga belajar memasak lho di Amerika. Hahaha…"

"Demi apa pun, aku tidak ingin kau mengganggu acaraku memasak. Atau aku benar-benar tidak memberikan makan malam untukmu. Mengerti?"

Alfred melengos, dan dia pun hanya duduk di ruang tengah tanpa melakukan apa pun. Tetapi dia senang berada di rumah Arthur. Dia sangat menikmati ketenangannya. Dia hidup di kota besar yang bising, dan sebenarnya London pun juga kota besar yang amat sibuk.

"Arthur, di mana kau meletakkan remote TV?"

"Di bawah meja, di depan sofa."

Daripada bosan, Alfred menyalakan TV dan mencari tayangan yang bisa mengusir rasa bosannya. Berkali-kali dia menekan tombol program untuk mencari tayangan yang pas, dan akhirnya dia berhenti pada sebuah acara drama. Dia mengubah posisi duduknya, menjadi berbaring dengan menopang berat tubuhnya menggunakan dua tumpuk bantal.

Matahari di ufuk barat sudah mulai tak terlihat…

Alfred masih menonton TV, dan Arthur masih sibuk di dapurnya. Sesekali Arthur memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Alfred di ruang tengah. Melihat anak itu baik-baik saja, dia pun dengan tenang melanjutkan tugasnya. Tinggal satu hidangan penutup, dan makan malam pun siap.

Sementara itu yang sedang menonton TV, lama-lama merasa kedua matanya menjadi berat. Alfred membuka kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di meja. Dia mengubah posisi duduknya lagi, dan sekarang dia benar-benar berbaring. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya, dan dia membiarkan TV itu menyala.

"…red…_Alfred…_Alfred!"

Sayup-sayup, Alfred mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dia mengucek matanya dan melihat sekeliling. Dia yakin mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dia menoleh ke arah dapur, dan tidak mendapati Arthur berada di sana.

"Arthur?"

Dia lalu bangun dan pergi ke dapur. Aneh, seharusnya terjadi kesibukkan di sini. Dan dia mendapati menu makan malam sudah terhidang di meja makan. Berarti Arthur sudah selesai memasak.

"Ayo, Alfred. Kita makan!"

Dan terlihatlah Arthur berjalan ke ruang makan, dengan menggandeng tangan seorang anak kecil. Kedua pupil mata Alfred melebar, dia terkejut melihat anak kecil yang digandeng oleh Arthur adalah dirinya di masa kecil. Yang membuatnya semakin terkejut lagi adalah Arthur dan anak kecil itu tidak melihat dirinya. Tidak satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari kehadirannya. Makan malam itu dihidangkan untukl Arthur dan Alfred kecil.

Bukan dia…

"Wow, kau masak apa, Arthur?"

"Kesukaanmu, Al. Daging panggang yang istimewa! Jangan lupa makan saladnya, OK?"

Makan malam itu berlangsung begitu menyenangkan. Alfred masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia mencoba untuk bergabung dengan dua orang itu, tetapi seperti ada yang menahannya.

Dia seperti ditarik ke masa lalunya…

Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Alfred kemudian pergi ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya. Begitu tiba di sana, dia terkejut melihat Arthur dan Alfred kecil sedang tidur di tempat tidur yang sama. Arthur membaca buku untuk Alfred kecil, dan anak itu pun mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Dongeng ini berjudul Peri Bintang, Alfred. Dia akan mengabulkan permohonan siapa pun anak baik di dunia ini."

"Kalau aku jadi anak baik, maka permohonanku akan dikabulkan olehnya?"

"Tentu saja! Nah, kita dengar ceritanya. Coba rapatkan selimutmu dulu."

Dongeng itu diceritakan oleh Arthur dengan suaranya yang lembut. Alfred mendengarkannya, kemudian berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur. Dua orang itu sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Bahkan saat Alfred duduk di lantai sambil mendengarkan cerita itu, tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya. Alfred mendengarkan, otaknya berputar dan mencoba mengingat apa isi ceritanya.

"…Peri itu menyelipkan bintang di bawah bantal anak-anak yang berbuat baik…"

Tak terasa, Alfred pun kembali memejamkan mata. Dia berharap bisa kembali ke dunianya yang nyata, kembali berpijak di bumi karena dia tidak ingin lama-lama berada di dalam mimpi.

Dia tahu ini mimpi…

"Arthuuur!"

Tepat saat dia membuka mata, dia melihat dimensi yang berbeda. Dia tidak lagi duduk di lantai, melainkan berdiri di pintu keluar rumahnya. Dia melihat Alfred kecil menarik ujung baju Arthur yang bersiap untuk pergi.

"Mengapa kau selalu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah ini? Aku takut kau tinggal sendiri, Arthur."

"Aku akan segera pulang, Al. Jadilah anak baik selama aku tidak ada."

"Kapan kau akan pulang? Aku tidak mau menunggu terlalu lama!"

"Bersabarlah, Al. Tunggulah aku dengan sabar di rumah ini, OK?"

Melihat Arthur pergi, Alfred pun ingin meraihnya dan mencegah sosok dewasa itu menghilang. Namun tepat setelah dia mengulurkan tangannya, suara letupan senjata terdengar dan dimensi pun berubah menjadi lebih suram.

Alfred merasa titik-titik air membasahinya. Dia melihat sekeliling, tidak ada lagi rumah itu dan pemandangan yang indah. Melainkan hamparan medan perang yang gersang dan kelabu. Suara dentum senjata terdengar di mana-mana, dia sampai bingung harus berlindung ke mana. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat pemandangan yang tidak ingin dilihatnya lagi sepanjang hidupnya.

Dia melihat sosoknya sendiri yang sudah remaja, berhadapan dengan Arthur yang mengenakan pakaian seragan perang lengkap dengan senjatanya. Ujung senapan itu teracung padanya. Kemudian Arthur tidak mampu menahan emosinya, sampai dia berlutut dan menjatuhkan senjatanya.

"Tidak…"

Alfred mendekati Arthur yang sedang berlutut, dia ingin menyentuh bahunya. Namun yang terjadi kemudian adalah sosok dirinya yang lain menepis tangannya dan memaksanya berdiri berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Apa yang-"

"_Kau hidup di negara besar, bersama orang yang begitu mencintaimu."_

"…Hah?"

Suara dingin itu menggetarkan bulu roma Alfred. Tangan sosok itu mencengkeram tangannya, sampai dia tidak bisa bergerak dalam kekakuan udara dingin dan hujan yang turun semakin deras. Dia seperti bercermin, sosok dirinya yang dulu begitu jelas di matanya. Dia gemetar ingin membuka suara, tetapi tidak bisa. Tenggorokannya seperti tersedak.

"_Kau begitu dicintainya, begitu disayanginya. Dia tidak pernah luput memperhatikanmu."_

"Bukan begitu-"

"_Mengapa kau mengkhianatinya? Mengapa kau meninggalkannya?"_

"Tidak! Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"_Kau egois, kau tidak punya perasaan, kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri…"_

"Tidak! Lepaskan!"

Alfred berhasil lepas dari cengkeraman sosoknya yang dingin itu. Tatapan mata birunya menakutkannya. Dia bergerak menjauh, dan mencoba berbicara.

"Kau salah…kau salah!"

Dia berhenti melangkah…

"Aku…tidak ingin mengkhianatinya! Aku…juga tidak ingin melepaskan tanganku darinya. Kau salah menilaiku begitu!"

Sosok itu mendekatinya…

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat dunia dari balik pundaknya yang besar. Aku ingin berdiri di sampingnya, bersama-sama melihat dunia dari kedua mata kami!"

Sosok itu masih terus mendekatinya, dan Alfred berusaha bangkit untuk menjauh…

"Aku tidak ingin mengkhianatinya…aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya…aku…aku hanya…"

"_Kau mengkhianati orang yang sangat mencintaimu dengan tulus, menyayangimu tanpa pamrih, membesarkanmu dengan kasih sayang…"_

"Tidak! Tidaaaaakk! Aku pun mencintainya! Aku pun menyayanginya! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Sosok dingin itu terus menghantui Alfred dengan kata-katanya yang semakin membakar hati dan jiwanya. Alfred menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, dia tidak ingin mendengarnya. Dia ingin menepis semua pernyataan itu.

"_...Alfred…"_

"Pergilah!"

"…_Alfred…"_

"Aku mohon, menjauhlah! Kau adalah masa laluku!"

"ALFRED!"

Dan mimpi buruk itu pun berakhir ketika Arthur memanggil namanya dengan keras, berusaha membangunkannya dari tidur sesaatnya. Kedua mata hijau itu menatapnya cemas. Arthur membantunya duduk.

"Kau mengigau seperti orang gila! Kau mengacaukan bantal-bantal sofaku! Apa drama TV tadi begitu membosankan sampai akhirnya kau tertidur, Jones?"

"Ar…Arthur…"

"Coba lihat dirimu. Bajumu basah karena keringat dingin. Coba sini kupegang keningmu. Apa kau demam?"

Ketika Arthur menempelkan tangan ke keningnya, Alfred menghela nafas lega karena dia sudah kembali ke dunia nyata. Tangan Arthur begitu nyata, begitu terasa di keningnya.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Kau perlu ganti baju kurasa. Naik ke kamar, aku tunggu 15 menit lagi lalu-"

GRAB!

Belum selesai Arthur berbicara, tiba-tiba Alfred langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Arthur merasakan tubuh anak ini begitu gemetar dalam pelukannya. Dia mencoba melepas, tetapi pelukannya semakin erat. Dan terdengar isak tangis kecil…

"Haaah…apa sih yang kau lihat di dalam tidurmu, Alfred? Sampai harus begini…"

"Arthur…Arthur…"

"Ayolah, kau sudah besar! Tidak pantas bagimu menangis begini! Mana coba lihat mukamu yang sedang menangis?"

"Eh, apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan! Aku malu, Arthur!"

Tanpa ragu, Arthur mengangkat wajah Alfred dan dipaksa melihatnya. Wajah Alfred terlihat basah, dan kedua matanya sembab karena air mata. Dia tidak mau dilihat seperti ini oleh Arthur.

"Anak sebesar ini masih suka menangis. Aku membayangkan bagaimana dirimu di sana jika kau menangis, dan tidak ada aku yang menenangkanmu."

"Arthur…sebelum tidur nanti, bacakan aku cerita."

"Ha? Ayolah, kau bukan-"

"Bacakan cerita tentang Peri Bintang itu sekali lagi, Arthur."

"…"

"Ini permintaan dari seorang Hero. Dan kau harus memenuhinya, Arthur Kirkland."

Mendengar ini, Arthur hanya mendengus tertawa dan menepuk kepala Alfred satu kali. Dia tidak mengiyakan, tidak pula menolak permintaan Alfred.

"Cepat sana ganti pakaian. Lalu ke ruang makan. Kalau kau tidak menuruti perintahku, aku tidak akan membacakan cerita itu padamu sebelum tidur nanti, Alfred F. Jones."

* * *

><p>BTW, akhir2 ini saya sering posting USUK ya? #gakpenting<p> 


End file.
